carenthasfandomcom-20200215-history
Garl Glittergold, the Jester
Title: The Jester, the Priceless Gem, the Watchful Protector, the Sparkling Wit Home: Garl travels often, but generally dwells in Mount Celestia or Arvandor Alignment: Lawful good Portfolio: Humor, community, celebration, wit, illusion, gemcutting, gnomes Domains: Trickery, forge Symbol: A gold nugget Favored Weapon: Battleaxes Teachings: * Nurture good cheer and laughter, especially during times of trial. * Cultivate strong communities through shared laughter and play. * Use quick wits and clever pranks to befuddle and embarrass servants of evil, tyrants, and all those with inflated senses of self-importance. * Preserve the shared stories, songs, and jokes that bind together a people, but forsake ignorance and complacency. Encourage off-kilter and unorthodox thinking, and reward innovation. Followers and Clergy Among most races, Garl is a deity treated with little consideration or respect. Most simply believe him to be a god of celebration and trickery. What they don’t know is that bonds of friendship, community, and camaraderie all honor Garl. His followers say that Garl is present in every round of drinks, every friendly prank, and every burst of laughter. Thus, Garl is often popular amongst bards and other entertainers. Amongst the gnomes, however, Garl is among the most venerated deities. While they never forget that Garl’s true essence is in bonds of community, gnomes have more organized, traditional ways to worship the Jester. Garl’s role in the existence of gnomes is debated. Some believe he created the gnomes. Some believe he adopted them. And some believe that gnomes aren’t even real, but are instead another one of Garl’s grand illusions and tricks. Garl’s clergy, known as Glitterbrights, hold positions of great respect and authority within gnomish society. They are often called upon to help settle disputes, which they usually do through a series of embarrassing pranks that reveals the ultimate pointlessness of the disputing parties’ anger. Within larger society, Glitterbrights often travel in disguise, attempting to uplift and aid the downtrodden and embarrass and outwit the powerful. Traditions and Practices Among gnomish society, many offer tithe to Garl, and the funds go to aid the community as a whole. Many innkeepers and traveling bards also revere the Jester, and pray in his name for a prosperous evening of good drink and song. Gems have an especially important place in Garl’s religion, as the way they reflect and refract light symbolizes Garl’s command to seek unique, innovative solutions to problems. Clothing and Symbols Garl’s followers often dress in bright, cheerful colors. During festivals, they may dress as clowns or jesters, and often wear caricature masks of local political leaders and wealthy folk. Garl’s symbol is a gold nugget, and many of his followers embed it into elaborate belts with detailed leatherworking depicting humorous images and stories. Places of Worship Garl’s churches and temples are cheerful and well lit, and often feature strange angles and installations of glass and crystal that create mesmerizing light patterns. Always equipped with a stocked wine cellar, his churches function as community centerpieces where people gather for celebrations and festivals. Holy Days On the 13th day of each month, gnomish communities celebrate the Communion of Laughter, consisting of communal meals, dancing, joke competitions, prayer, and donations.